Merlin and the Mermaid Princess
by MesmraPhoenix
Summary: Mesmra Lionheart is an old friend of Arthur's but what happens when Merlin finds out her secret? How will he keep it from Arthur and Uther?
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin and the Mermaid Princess**

Prologue

The thunderous sound of hooves hitting the ground echoed through Camelot forest. The heavy breathing of a horse that had been running since dawn, without stopping for a rest, without food or water, was one fraction quieter than the hooves. To hear this sound would remind you of wars and battles since past, or the boom of magic from a powerful wizard. The horse itself was a magnificently beautiful creature. With a golden brown coat, and a perfectly tame main, it seemed like the horse of the elder mermaid, a mythological creature that could breathe underwater, and would live for all eternity. It's eyes where a pastel blue, the colour of the sky on a clear summers morning. It stood out from the grubby greens and the dirty browns of the forest, it was truly beautiful.

More beautiful than the horse was its rider. A goddess come to Earth. She was thin and pale, intense purple silk was perfectly fitted over her body, with golden stitching, this would show anyone that she was of noble birth. With long jet black hair that curled magnificently in the wind. Her eyes sapphire blue, like the sea. Her face, more stunning that being knocked down by a cart, her full lips, the petite nose, and the arch of her eyebrows complemented each other perfectly. But her expression was true beauty, it was free, and happy. To look at her you would believe that she had never experienced the outside world before.

She laughed as she rode through the illustrious foliage, eyes gleaming every time she jumped the horse, and the speed of the horse exuberated her, just as much as the sudden stop did.

She had come to the end of the forest. She was now in a clearing, which looked up to a glorious castle. Soft pastel white, with grand steeples and turrets. Blood red flags flew from the tops of the highest points, and smoke billowed out from an unknown place, a sign of a hectic kitchen. To perceive this castle would give you the impression of a joyful, full unity.

The unnamed maiden smiled as she watched the castle, and with the softest voice she uttered "Camelot."

One

"Merlin! MERLIN!" Roared Prince Arthur. He was not in a good mood this morning. He was already late for breakfast and soon he'd be late for the arrival of an important guest. Arthur couldn't help but think to himself that if Merlin was a half descent servant he wouldn't be in this predicament. He slouched in his grand chestnut leather chair, with his bare feet up on the oak table. He'd been waiting to get dressed since sunup. Bored and weary of waiting, Arthur sighed, he sat up straight in the chair and looked at his reflection in a hand crafted hand held mirror that belonged to his mother. He didn't see anything remarkable about himself, he thought that he could see a little appeal but that was it. He really wasn't as vain as people thought. But to look at him through another's eyes, you would see a tall man of six foot, with a fit physique of someone at the peak of their health. With golden coloured hair and powder blue eyes, along with his remarkably charming smile, Arthur was extremely attractive. He let out another sigh.

Minuets flew past, it was another ten when Arthur had had enough. He raised from his chair and crossed to his chamber door. He opened the door with an fuming force, yelling "Merlin!" at the same time.

As soon as he had burst through the door, Merlin came strolling round the corner. Lost in his thoughts with a breakfast tray in his hands. Looking at the young man you could see a minimal age gap between the servant and the Prince. Merlin also seemed to differ from Arthur greatly, he unlike Arthur he had raven hair, cut shorter than Arthur's was. His eyes where a darker shade of blue but not too dark. He was tall, about six foot two, something he loved to silently boast about. Merlin was skinny and seemed to have a weak demeanour about him, something Arthur could never have.

His clothes quality where that of a servant, but contrasting the other servants in Camelot, Merlin liked a bit of colour. Today he was wearing a royal blue loose shirt, with a dusty brown jacket and a scarlet red neckerchief, tied around his waist was a thin, loose belt, with trousers and loose-fitting boots to match the jacket.

He ran with a smile on his face until he reached Arthur. Who irritatingly pulled Merlin into his chamber. Merlin couldn't help but snicker, because he knew that Arthur was about to be very immature. He place the tray on the table, and went to get Arthur's clothes. Merlin always seemed to have a buzz about him, he always liked to look on the brighter side of life, well that was until he had taken on his role of secretly saving Arthur's life, since then he had come to the conclusion that every two days out of three he could die, but even that couldn't put a permanent damper on his spirit, and he knew that with his help Arthur would become the greatest king of Camelot.

Merlin came back with the usual attire that the Prince liked to wear, and with a joyful tone Merlin asked "So, what are you up to today?"

Arthur glared at his servant, Arthur knew that Merlin was brainless, but this was ridiculous. Arthur remembered telling Merlin countless times that he had to be early this morning. So for Merlin to just swagger in and act the innocent really pissed him off. Instead of yelling, Arthur just sat down and folded his arms, he stared at Merlin. He smiled, and then let out a deep breath. Arthur was waiting for Merlin to realise what day it was, what he had done wrong, and to beg the Prince for forgiveness.

Merlin tilted his head in confusion, "Arthur? Are you okay?" Arthur snapped. He bared down on Merlin, who had a terror in his eye " Merlin, how can you be so incompetently stupid, huh, I have told you countless times this week that you had to be here early, because the Princess of Traston, the daughter of one of my fathers closest friends, is coming to stay in Camelot, and I have to greet her in five minuets!"

Merlin was completely dumfounded by this. "Oh, um so I guess you want to get dressed then?"

Arthur was shocked by Merlin's question, and in the most sarcastic tone he could muster Arthur replied "Yes, I would like to get dressed." And then with a harsher manner, "Now would be good."

"Yes." And Merlin got to work, finally.

Ten minuets later, Arthur, accompanied by Merlin ran down the castle corridors, Merlin whispering under his breath "Please be late, please be late."

They finally came to a halt outside the throne room, Arthur went to enter, but Merlin put his hand on Arthur's shoulder to stop him. Arthur span round, "Merlin, what are you doing?" Merlin smiled a mischievous smile, and looked the Prince up and down, "You may want to catch your breath and sort out you hair, I doubt the Princess would like to see a Prince that is out of breath and a mess." Arthur took a deep breath, and sorted out his hair. "Thank you, Mother" Arthur and Merlin smiled at each other. "Lets not leave her, and your father waiting any longer." Merlin laughed. And he opened the grand doors open, still hoping that the Princess was late.

Arthur scanned the room quickly, but unfortunately he was not in luck. There she was, the Princess of Traston, sitting bored in Arthur's chair. Playing mindlessly with her long black wavy hair. She looked up when Arthur and Merlin entered. He sapphire eyes sparkled with glee when she saw them. She stood as did Uther, who seemed less thrilled to see the two of them turn up so late. Arthur and Merlin walked towards the King and his guest. Arthur apologised to the King, " Father I'm sorry, obviously Merlin was up to late, possibly from to much time in the tavern, it will not happen again." Uther was still stone faced. "Then I suggest that you punish your servant, as Mesmra is tired and you have kept her waiting." Alarm ran through Merlin. Mesmra walked past Uther with a smile, "That is not necessary, I enjoyed catching up with you Uther, it was amusing listening to what you and my father have overcome." She stopped right in front of Merlin and Arthur. Merlin nervous as always bowed before the Princess. "I'm Merlin, I work for Arthur" He raised. Arthur gave him a 'what are you doing' look, to which Merlin shrugged. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Merlin, and there's no need to bow." Merlin blushed, and Arthur rolled his eyes. The moment was ruined by Uther who abruptly asked "I thought Elaide was travelling with you?" Mesmra spun around, not phased by this question, she had been waiting for it, but the King of Camelot loved the sound of his voice so much, he hadn't asked her one question about herself until now. "Elaide sends her apologies, she was called away, something about a blonde woman terrorising her people at night. But she has assured me that she will be arriving at Camelot soon."

"It's good to know, she is well liked around Camelot, and is dearly missed." Uther said with sadness in his voice. Mesmra gave him a sympathetic smile, the smile was interrupted when Arthur cleared his throat. Mesmra turned, and squared up to the Prince. He was the first to talk, "Mesmra." He smiled and she reciprocated. "Arthur." They both laughed and hugged one another, "It's good to see you again." Arthur smiled. "You too." Mesmra replied. They finished their embrace. Uther chuckled, and joined the other royals. "This is long overdue. And I am glad to see you two still get along so well after all this time."

Merlin felt as if he had missed something very important. He was very confused. He wanted to understand the situation, so he voiced his bewilderment. " Can someone tell me what's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"And that's it really." Mesmra finished. She had been recalling her and Arthur's entire history together. She was now resting on her bed. She seemed quite relieved it was over, because she had recalled it all, every moment, for every year she had known Arthur, which was a grand total of eleven years. The story had started in the grand hall and had taken them up to Mesmra's chamber. And her chamber seemed to be exactly the same as Arthur's. The same deep red and gold colour scheme, with the same oak furnishings. It even had Arthur in it, he had also wanted to hear the stories again, and now he was propped up against the bedpost having a conversation with the Princess. Merlin, being Merlin had to voice this. "Funny how all the rooms in this castle look the same." This had caused the conversation to come to a stand still. The royal pair turned and faced Merlin. And with that Merlin became suddenly very self aware. In his nervousness he started fiddling with his neckerchief. Arthur taking advantage of Merlin's state, started walking towards the young servant with a devilish look in his eyes. "So, what are you saying Merlin, that the rooms all look the same to you? Huh. Well if you don't like them, maybe you should redecorate them all to your liking." Merlin wished he could make the floor swallow him whole, he normally didn't mind Arthur's power trips, when nobody was around, but when other people got involved he just couldn't see when it was a joke or not. "Um, alright, um, where should I start?" He asked with a serious confusion in his voice.

Arthur without warning burst into laughter, as did Mesmra. She joined Arthur with tears in her eyes, as she wiped them away, they both stopped laughing. "Aw, Merlin. Your face. You actually believed him?" Mesmra asked.

Their laughter perplexed Merlin. "You were joking?" He looked at both of them, his confused face, made them start to laugh again. "Oh, come on, it wasn't that funny." Merlin said with a very moody tone. Arthur smiled at his manservant, and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Yes it was." And with that the Prince left the room, just as he was about to leave, he turned back to Mesmra, "See you later."

Mesmra smiled and waved, she then walked over to her table, and poured herself a drink. "You want a drink Merlin." Her question took Merlin by surprise. He pointed to himself "Who me?" Mesmra laughed, she couldn't help it, Merlin was sweet. "Yes you silly, unless there is another invisible Merlin you're not telling me about."

Merlin was shocked, he couldn't help thinking royals like Mesmra weren't supposed to be nice to servants.

"That's Uther and Arthur's way of thinking, not mine." Mesmra mused. She smiled at Merlin, who was now completely stunned.

"What did you just say?" Merlin questioned, he was scared, how could she know what he was thinking?

"I'm sorry?" Mesmra was puzzled. She gazed at Merlin, confusion sweeping over her face, "Merlin are you okay" She asked. Merlin's face had changed drastically from cute and stunned to malevolent anger. He rushed over to the princess and forcefully seized her shoulders. It happened so quickly all Mesmra could do was let out a small scared gasp.

"What are you?" Merlin howled. "And what have you done with the real Mesmra!" His eyes screamed a ferocity that Mesmra had never seen. This look chilled her to the bone, and for the first time in her life she feared for her existence. "Merlin, please I don't…" She whimpered.

"Shut up!" Merlin yelled. "I know you're here to kill Arthur, isn't it always the way?" His voice was snide, and like venom through Mesmra's veins.

"I'm here because my father is friends with Uther, that's all." Pleaded Mesmra.

"You know I would have fallen for your lies, if you hadn't read my mind." Merlin laughed spitefully.

Mesmra face then turned neutral. She brushed off Merlin's hands, and stepped backwards. And she whispered emotionlessly "Oh." She smiled a small smile, and glared at the young wizard. "You're everything I though you would be Merlin, I can feel your magic pulsating through you. And so faithful to your Prince, you're braver than you think. You have no idea of what I am, and what I could do to you. But still you confront me, he must mean a lot to you."

"So is this a confession?" Merlin asked and he really wished that it was. Mesmra shook her head.

"Sorry, but no. I'm not a monster after the throne of Camelot. I am really just on a visit to old friends." She said completely sincerely. "Now Merlin I think it's time you left to attend to your duties, don't you?"

Merlin turned and started to leave. And just like Arthur before him, he stopped in the doorway, and without turning he said "If I find out you're lying I will make you pay." And with that he left the princess alone.

Mesmra sat at her table and gazed into her drink. And with confidence and amusement in her voice said "This is going to be fun."


End file.
